Love triangle with Woohyun and Sunggyu
by CatrinaJX1121
Summary: When Lee Nana's parents died from a fatal car crash, she had to stay with her one and only relative, her uncle. He is the manager of INFINITE. His house was too small for two people to stay in, so he had to put her into INFINITE's house to stay. she became a memeber in INFINITE and love trangle started too. This is not Beverly Hills 90210 story...sorry...
1. Foreword

**_Warning!: This story is for mature teenagers and adults, not suitable for kids._**

 ** _Just a info, this story is purely based on imagination. The events within this story never happened only some are true like them being in Infinite group, that's all and are solely created for the reading pleasure of this website and to the readers. There might be swearing. This is pure fantasy, their character's personality is not real too, so don't take this fanfic too seriously. I'm also sorry for any english errors._**

 ** _The pictures in the story do not belong to me._**

 ** _I hope you will like this story, it is my first fanfic! :P_**

 **Description:**

 **Nam Woohyun.** He is a loving, cute, funny guy who makes everyone's day bright.

He is extremely rich. Every girl would do anything to be with him. He is the main vocalist in infinite. He and Sunggyu are best friends and they share the same bedroom.

 **Kim Sunggyu.** He is a shy, polite guy but has a hidden side of rough and hotness which only girls who dated him before would know. He is a responsible person but loves to sleep a lot. He is the Leader and main vocalist for Infinite. Him and Woohyun are best friends and share the same bedroom.

(Imagine her yourself ;P)

 **Lee Nana**. She is a shy girl around strangers, but when you get to know her better, she is a very open and humorous person. She is very caring and very independent, she can sing and dance very well. She is a popular kid in school with all the guys chasing her due to her perfect body figure, long dark brown wavy hair and smooth milky skin, but she has never dated before as she didn't like anyone of them.

 **Uncle Lee.** He is Nana's closest relative, because other than Nana's parents, there isn't anyone else. He is the manager of Infinite and treats Nana like his own daughter. He is the only one in the family who supports Nana's dream of becoming a kpop idol. He isn't married and lives in a small apartment in Seoul.

*The other characters are members of Infinite and others will appear in the story. *


	2. 1 Love at first sight

**_Warning!: This story is for mature teenagers and adults, not suitable for kids._**

 ** _Just a info, this story is purely based on imagination. The events within this story never happened only some are true like them being in Infinite group, that's all and are solely created for the reading pleasure of this website and to the readers. There might be swearing. This is pure fantasy, their character's personality is not real too, so don't take this fanfic too seriously. I'm also sorry for any english errors._**

 ** _The pictures in the story do not belong to me._**

 ** _I hope you will like this story, it is my first fanfic! :P_**

 **Description:**

 **Nam Woohyun.** He is a loving, cute, funny guy who makes everyone's day bright.

He is extremely rich. Every girl would do anything to be with him. He is the main vocalist in infinite. He and Sunggyu are best friends and they share the same bedroom.

 **Kim Sunggyu.** He is a shy, polite guy but has a hidden side of rough and hotness which only girls who dated him before would know. He is a responsible person but loves to sleep a lot. He is the Leader and main vocalist for Infinite. Him and Woohyun are best friends and share the same bedroom.

(Imagine her yourself ;P)

 **Lee Nana**. She is a shy girl around strangers, but when you get to know her better, she is a very open and humorous person. She is very caring and very independent, she can sing and dance very well. She is a popular kid in school with all the guys chasing her due to her perfect body figure, long dark brown wavy hair and smooth milky skin, but she has never dated before as she didn't like anyone of them.

 **Uncle Lee.** He is Nana's closest relative, because other than Nana's parents, there isn't anyone else. He is the manager of Infinite and treats Nana like his own daughter. He is the only one in the family who supports Nana's dream of becoming a kpop idol. He isn't married and lives in a small apartment in Seoul.

*The other characters are members of Infinite and others will appear in the story. *


End file.
